happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quartz
Quartz is a character of HTFF. Bio Quartz is a light blue porcupine who is also Irin's younger brother. There're little similarities between two of them by physical. They both have a fang instead buck teeth, wear a pair of gloves and have a same colour(except their hair/quills), which is light blue. He wears a black headband with a pencil on it. There's a quartz crystal attached between his quills. He can be seen relaxed most of the times. He owns a gift shop where most of his items are actually valuable but most of them can be broken easily. He also sells some weird items(mostly about crystals) that most people didn't know and sells it only for a decoration. He also sells items that completely or almost modified and broken if someone can't use it properly or carefully. When he go outside of his shop, his activities are mostly finds some crystals and glasses. Although he is Irin's younger brother, Quartz actually way more different than her. He rarely go to outside and rarely carrying an item. If he does, he can be seen carrying a box with fragile items in it. He is very clumsy and a bit forgetful character. He can't even remember how the modified items that he sells work and accidentally mess up something around him, mostly with glasses. When something that make him shocked, he accidentally shoots his quills around. When some accidents happen inside his shop, he will do nothing about it and just watching instead of helping. He can't even helps people properly and make things even worst when he do something(since he is a clumsy guy). He tries to explains to some people about how items actually work but since he can be forgetful sometimes, he can accidentally mess it up quite easily. He can't fix his almost modified or broken items but he can fix fragile items(for example glasses). He doesn't care or shocked when death happens around him, mostly inside his shop. He just 'cleaning' his shop after something happen. He only cares about his item sometimes. It's very rare to see him visits his sister, Irin but she can be seen visits him at his shop. Since they're related, Irin knows and easily avoid all his problems. About The Clams, he tries to keep away from them since they hate each other but never attack. Most of his death and also his kills are actually include glasses and his items. Episodes Starring *Do or Diamond *Mirror Mirrors *Broke the Prize *By Design *Something Shiny *Clams and Crystals Featuring *Cabin into Blizzard *Accidentally Safe *Thief Next Door *Shine Through the Gems Appearances *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Make a Cake, You Guessed It *Clam Calamity Fates Death #Accidentally Safe - Crushed by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Broke the Prize - Sliced by a surfboard. #By Design - Breaks into pieces. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em - Died inside the car crash. #Make a Cake, You Guessed It - Ran over by a car #Thief Next Door - Crushed by a shelf. #Purring Rain - Crushed by a trophy. Kill Count *Kringles - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard") *Handy - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard" along with Frostbite) *Lifty - 4 ("Do or Diamond", "Broke the Prize", "By Design", "Clams and Crystals" along with Angie) *Shifty - 4 ("Do or Diamond", "Broke the Prize", "By Design", "Clams and Crystals" along with Angie) *Lovely - 1 ("Mirror Mirrors") *Fizzles - 1 ("Broke the Prize") *Giggles - 1 ("Broke the Prize") *Rad Raccoon - 1 ("Broke the Prize") *Josh - 1 ("By Design") *Senior - 1 ("By Design") *Hound - 1 ("By Design") *Jerky - 2 ("By Design", "Purring Rain" along with Angie) *Lumpy - 2 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em","Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Sunnie - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Cap - 1 ("Thief Next Door") *Deb - 1 ("Shine Through the Gems") *Dexter - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with The Clams) *Cole - 1 {"Clams and Crystals") *Daisy - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Foto) *Toothy - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Foto) *Paws - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Foto) *Hatchy - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Foto) *Softy - 1 ("Purring Rain" along with Angie) Gallery IMG20160116002408.jpg|Quartz(carrying a box) in their owner's old comic. He was a porcupine fish. IMG20160531214739.jpg|Concept art Doordiamond.png|Sleeping on the job riskpearl.png|Better take that pearl quick. Mirrormirrors.png|Quartz meets Lovely Ocart3.jpg|Sketch from The Draw Clamcrystal1.png quartzshop.png|Quartz's gift shop Trivia *Quartz is one of the characters who made a return from their owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Morton and Mix. He was a porcupine fish. **He also having a crush on Angie because of her sphere in the old comic. *His original name was actually Spiky but changed because of reasons. *His shop is actually same design as Lumpy's shop in We're Scrooged but more bigger. *It's unknown why there's a quartz crystal between his quills. Category:Fan Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Porcupines Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 77 Introductions Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters with relatives Category:Characters who Rarely Die